Descendants 4: Adventures of a Happily Ever After
by princesstasmine
Summary: Four years after the events that happened in Aftermath of Cotillion Ben is finally ready to take the next step in his relationship with Mal, but will two vengeful pirates stand in the way of their happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey you guys the long awaited sequel to Descendants 3: Aftermath of Cotillion is finally here. Hope you all enjoy what I've got in store for you and like I said before I'll be writing more and more Bal fanfics along the way and I'll try to post a chapter either once a day or one a week, depending on my schedule. Once again thanks for all of the support, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

*Ben's POV*

It's been four years since Harry Hook has been sent back to the Isle of the Lost and since Uma's escape. Since then Auradon has been safe. However, even though I know that Harry is back on the Isle it doesn't stop me from occasionally worrying about him getting free and coming after Mal again. Losing Mal may always be my biggest fear but she's the love of my life and I'll always protect her.

As I sat here in my office and awaited the arrival of the three people whose help I needed the most right now I stood up from my desk and started pacing back and forth until the phone on my desk started ringing. I picked it up and pressed speaker.

"Hello" I answered.

"Your Majesty, your guests are here" Lumière replied.

"Evie, Carlos, and Jay?" I asked.

"Yes" Lumière confirmed.

"Great send them in" I replied eagerly.

Soon as I hung up the phone the door to my office open and in walked Evie, Carlos and Jay.

"Thank you all for coming" I replied. "I bet you all are wondering why I've asked you to come here today" I replied nervously.

"What's this about Ben?" Jay asked.

"Yeah and where's Mal? Shouldn't she be here as well" Evie wondered.

"Actually I didn't tell her about this meeting since it's about her" I confessed.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Carlos replied frantically.

"She's fine" I reassured them. "Now I've asked you all here because I've got some big important news that I want to share with you three" I replied eagerly.

"What is it Ben?" Jay repeated.

"Yeah and can we hurry this up please? I'm supposed to be meeting Doug for our study date in half an hour" Evie replied while look at her watch.

I took a deep breath.

"You guys know how important Mal is to me. We've been together for four years and I've been in love with her from the moment I saw her step out of that limousine. I want to spend the rest of my life with her" I replied sincerely.

"Yes Ben we know all of this already, what exactly are you trying to say?" Evie replied impatiently.

I took another deep breath.

"I'm going to ask Mal to marry me" I smiled.

The room went silent. Evie quickly whips out her phone.

"Consider my study date cancelled" Evie replies while texting Doug.

"Ben, are you serious?" Carlos asked.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life. Mal's the only girl for me, she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" I replied sincerely.

"Well then congratulations man!" Jay said grinning while pulling me into a manly hug.

"Yeah it's about time!" Carlos replied eagerly.

"We're so happy for you guys" Evie smiled while reaching over and giving me a hug of her own.

"Where's the ring, can we see it?" Evie replied eagerly.

I chuckled. I reached my hand into the pocket of my blue blazer and pulled out a small green velvet box in the shape of a square. I opened the box wide and inside was a gold band with a sparkly purple stone on top.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos all gasped.

"Ben it's beautiful" Evie cried.

"Only the best for my true love" I beamed.

I closed the box and put it back in my pocket.

"Now I want you guys to promise me that you won't tell anyone. This is a big secret and if it gets leaked to the press then everyone in Auradon will know, including Mal. Do we have an understanding?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"The only reason I've only told you three is because you guys are Mal's family and traditionally the guy is supposed to ask the girls' parents for permission, but seeing as neither of those is an option it only seems fitting that I ask you guys for your blessing" I smiled.

"Well you definitely have our blessing, you're the only person we trust with Mal's heart" Jay replied.

"Mal may be our family but you're our family too and you guys deserve to be happy together" Carlos smiled.

"Thanks you guys, you have no idea how much that means to me" I cried.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos all pulled me in for a group hug. Soon as they released me Evie asked "have you told your parents yet?"

"Not yet, I think I'll wait until after I propose to Mal" I confessed.

"Have you planned out how you're going to propose to her?" Jay asked.

"No not yet, that's actually the other reason I called you all here. I need your help; it has to be romantic" I replied nervously.

"I think I have an idea" Evie smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Mal's POV*

Soon as the clock strikes 2pm I start to make my way back to the dorm. I just finished my last semester of my Junior year at Auradon University and I couldn't wait to start my summer off by hanging out with Ben and all of our other friends. With me being busy with college and Ben being busy with both kingly duties and college it sometimes feels like we hardly ever get a moment alone sometimes. Now that the semester is over we'll finally have more time to be together and I for one couldn't wait to spend some quality time with my beloved Beast.

After stopping to pull out my phone I noticed a text message from Ben.

" _How's my beautiful purple haired princess today? Are you out of class yet, because I'm waiting for you at your dorm?"_

I quickly typed out my reply.

" _Almost there, can't wait to see you ;)_ I typed then hit send.

Just as I entered the building of my dorm I started making my way up the stairs towards the hallway that led to my dorm room. Ben was already standing in front of my door waiting for me.

"Ben!" I cried happily after running into his awaiting arms. After hugging him back just as tightly I felt myself being lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Aah!" I shrieked.

Soon as Ben puts me down I lean my forehead against his.

"I've missed you" Ben replied softly.

"I've missed you too" I cried.

"I love you so much" Ben smiled.

"I lo-" I started but was cut off by Ben leaning in and crushing his lips against mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck just as I feel his grip tightening around my waist. Just as the kiss began to deepen I felt someone bump into us almost knocking us off balance. We broke apart to see Audrey standing there with a smug expression on her face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ben shouted angrily.

Audrey shrugged.

"You two were in my way" Audrey smirked.

"That's a lie and you know it Audrey!" Ben growled.

"Whatever, next time you and Isle trash over here should just get a room" Audrey sneered before walking away.

Just as Ben started to go and follow Audrey to give her a piece of his mind I put my hand on his chest to restrain him.

"Ignore her, she isn't worth it" I replied sadly.

"You're right" Ben admitted. "What's her problem anyway?" Ben wondered.

"It's Audrey, who knows" I shrugged. "So what brings you here, I thought you had a council meeting?" I asked.

"I did but it ended early. I thought we could go to the Enchanted Lake for a picnic" Ben replied nervously.

"Are you okay Ben?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he quickly responded.

"I don't know you just seem a little bit nervous" I pointed out.

"I'm just stressed out a little bit over college final exams" Ben lied.

After dating each other for four years now Ben and I can always tell when the other is hiding something. Not wanting this to ruin our quality time together I decided to drop it for now.

"Okay well let me just put my stuff away while I tell Evie where I'm going" I replied.

"I'll wait for you out here in the hallway" Ben said.

"You can come in if you want" I offered.

"It's okay, I've got a phone call to make anyway. You go ahead" Ben replied before kissing my cheek.

After entering my room and closing the door behind me I see Evie sitting at her sewing machine.

"Hey Mal, you okay? You look puzzled about something" Evie pointed out.

"I'm just concerned about Ben; he's acting really weird" I stated.

"Weird how?" Evie questioned.

"He just seems really nervous about something" I admitted.

"I'm sure that it's nothing" Evie dismissed. "Is that all that's bothering you?" Evie asked.

"That and we had a run in with Audrey" I grimaced.

Evie groaned.

"What did she do this time?" Evie asked.

"She tried to knock me and Ben over in the hallway" I muttered as I winced.

"What?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I wouldn't let her jealousy bother you, she isn't worth it" Evie replied.

"You're right, it's what I told Ben. Though the old me definitely would've spelled her" I laughed.

"Yeah" Evie chuckled.

"Anyway I've got to go, Ben and I are going on a date" I smiled.

"Wait a minute" Evie replied before getting out of her chair and walking over to me.

"Just let me fix your hair and make-up" Evie replied.

"E you already did it for me this morning" I frowned

"I know but it doesn't hurt to reapply it" Evie replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me as well" I pointed out.

"I'm not I just want to help my best friend look even more beautiful then she already is, now let me hurry up and do this. Ben's waiting for you" she reminded me.

"Okay" I sighed.

After five minutes in the mirror with Evie helping me get ready I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Mal are you ready yet?" Ben called out.

I opened the door to see Ben's jaw hit the floor.

"Beautiful as always" Ben grinned. "Milady" Ben smiled while offering me his arm.

After taking his arm I waved goodbye to Evie while I let Ben lead me down the steps and out the door towards his moped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Ben's POV*

"This is nice, it's so beautiful here at night" Mal replied softly while cuddled into my side. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

We were at the Enchanted Lake and it was now nighttime. Mal and I were laying on my picnic blanket cuddling and watching the stars. Fireflies surrounded us making it the perfect romantic atmosphere.

"Yeah it is" I agreed. "But not quite as beautiful as what I'm staring at right now" I replied softly while looking at Mal.

Mal blushed.

As I lay here with one arm wrapped around Mal I couldn't help but think that I'm the luckiest man in all of Auradon to have Mal in my life. Any other girl would've been impatient with all the lack of alone due to my royal commitments, but not Mal. She truly is my soulmate and I'll spend the rest of my life showing her that she comes first in my life. I love Mal with all my heart and I couldn't wait to make her my queen.

"What're you thinking about?" Mal asked curiously.

"About how much I love you" I replied sincerely.

"I love you too, so much it hurts. If I'm being honest, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you" Mal confessed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly a beautiful prissy pink princess like all the other girls in Auradon that want you" Mal replied sadly.

"Hey, look at me" I replied softly as I reached over to caress Mal's cheek. Mal turned her head to look at me.

"You are beautiful" I replied softly. "Also, I don't care if other girls want me. I don't want any of them, the only girl I want is you" I replied sincerely.

"Oh Ben!" Mal cried.

As Mal leans in and crushes her lips against mine I respond to the kiss instantly. After making out for a few minutes Mal and I broke apart. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"We should probably be getting back to Castle Beast; it's getting late" Mal pointed out.

"Why don't we go for a walk through my mother's rose garden when we get back?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a perfect ending to a perfect night" Mal smiled.

"Come on" I replied while reaching out for Mal's hand.

Mal and I made our way back across the rope bridge and over to where his moped was parked. After hopping on my moped I hand Mal her helmet. After making sure our helmets were fastened tight Mal climbs on behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. Soon as I start the engine we take off; driving in the direction of Castle Beast.

I was starting to feel nervous. Even though I knew that what me and Mal had was definitely for keeps it didn't stop that one negative thought from entering my head. "What if she says no?" I asked myself.

I quickly dismissed this thought. Mal and I have always talked about having a future together. Mal loves me and nothing is going to stop us from being together forever.

Shortly after arriving back at Castle Beast Mal and I started making our way towards my mother's rose garden.

"This is it; this is the moment I've been waiting for" I thought to myself.

After entering the rose garden Mal and I walked through it hand in hand. Soon as we reached the center of the rose garden I turned around to face Mal.

"Mal there's a reason why I decided to bring you here. There's a very important question that I want to ask you" I confessed.

"I love you Mal. I love you more than anything else in this world. You're everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to rule by my side as my queen" I replied softly.

I bent down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of my pants pocket and open it for Mal to see.

Mal's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise.

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

A single tear slid down Mal's face.

"Yes" Mal whispered.

"Yes?" I repeated as a huge grin spread across my face.

Mal laughed.

"Yes I'll marry you!" Mal cried happily.

After finally sliding the ring on Mal's finger I stood up and wrapped my arms around Mal in a fierce kiss that she responded to instantly. As we started to get lost in the kiss we broke apart after hearing catcalls and whistles. Mal and I both turned our heads towards the source of the noise to see Evie, Carlos, and Jay stepping out from behind the bushes.

"She said yes!" I cried happily.

"Congratulations you two" Jay replied while pulling us in for a group hug.

"We're so happy for you" Evie cried while pulling Mal in for a hug.

"You all knew he was planning this?" Mal smiled.

"We're the ones who helped him plan the proposal" Carlos confessed. "Not to mention I got the whole proposal on video" Carlos added while smiling and holding up his phone.

"Can I please design your wedding dress?" Evie asked.

"Of course, can't think of anyone better than you for the job" Mal smiled.

Evie beamed.

"Let's all go and tell my parents the good news" I smiled, barely able to contain my joy.

"Someone's eager" Mal teased.

"To start my life with you, absolutely" I smiled before kissing her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Mal's POV*

After saying goodnight to Evie, Carlos, and Jay they all made their way up the grand staircase of Castle Beast. Seeing as it was now summer vacation and my friends had nowhere else to stay over the summer Ben had invited them all to stay with us at Castle Beast.

"Let's go tell my parents the good news" Ben grinned while grabbing my hand.

"Ben wait!" I whispered stopping him in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm a little nervous" I admitted.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"What if your parents and the rest of Auradon don't approve of us getting married" I replied nervously.

"Hey now" Ben replied as he cupped my face. "My parents love you, the people of Auradon love you, and I love you. You've got nothing to worry about, trust me" Ben replied softly as he stroked my cheeks with both of his thumbs.

"I love you too Ben" I replied lovingly before pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Are you ready now?" Ben asked.

"Yes, let's do it" I replied confidently.

"Alright let's do it" Ben replied eagerly before lacing his fingers through mine and leading me down the hall.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Ben shouted.

"In here son" King Beast called out from the library.

Ben and I walked into the library to see Queen Belle laying on the couch and reading a book while King Beast reading a newspaper.

"We've got good news to share with you two" Ben grinned.

Queen Belle and King Beast both look up from their reading material.

"What's the good news honey?" Queen Belle smiled.

"Mal and I are engaged" Ben beamed.

After a moment of silence, a wide grin spread across Queen Belle and King Beast faces.

"Congratulations!" Queen Belle cried before standing up and pulling both Ben and I into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Mal" King Beast smiled. "What took you so long son?" King Beast teased.

"Dad!" Ben blushed.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. Just the other day your Dad and I walked by your room and saw you practicing your proposal speech in the mirror" Queen Belle teased.

"Wait, so you knew I was going to propose to Mal?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Of course we did. Even if we hadn't overheard your proposal speech your Mom and I knew that it would be any day now" King Beast admitted. "This is so exciting; can we see the ring?" Queen Belle asked.

Mal lifted her left hand to show the gold band with the sparkly purple stone on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful!" Queen Belle cried.

"Yeah son you've got good taste" King Beast agreed.

"Only the very best for my soulmate" Ben replied lovingly before pressing a kiss against my cheek.

I blushed.

"Well this definitely calls for a celebration, let's have a ball in your honor so that you can announce your engagement to the entire kingdom" Queen Belle replied excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful, what do you think Mal?" Ben smiled.

To be honest I was actually hoping it would be a small gathering with just me, Ben, and all of our close friends.

"Yes that sounds great" I replied not wanting to disappoint Ben and Queen Belle.

"I'll start making the arrangements and sending out the invites to the council members" Ben grinned before kissing me again on the cheek.

"Let's start the planning" King Beast advised.

After finally sitting down and discussing it we decided to have the ball next Saturday so that the whole kingdom of Auradon can be in attendance. I may still be nervous about announcing our engagement to the entire kingdom but I would do it for Ben. He's my soulmate and he's always going to be worth it. As long as I have Ben I can face anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Ben's POV*

One week after proposing to Mal I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror as I finished getting ready. Today was the day of the grand ball where Mal and I were going to announce our engagement to the entire kingdom. After straightening my gold tie one last time I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I answered.

The door opens and Doug walks in.

"You almost ready Ben?" Doug asked. "The guests have already arrived downstairs in the ballroom and Mal's waiting for you at the top of the stairs to escort her down" Doug confirmed.

"Just a moment" I replied cheerfully.

"You seem even more cheerful than usual" Doug noted.

"You'll find out why later on tonight" I grinned.

After looking in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was in order I placed my crown on my head.

"Now I'm ready, let's go" I answered.

As we left my room Doug and I started to make our way towards the top of the staircase that led to the ballroom. Soon as we rounded the corner I stopped in my tracks when I saw Mal standing there waiting for me in a strapless purple ball gown. My jaw dropped, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, Auradon to Ben. "You there?" Mal teased while waving her hand in my face snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry my brain froze up. Mal you look breathtakingly beautiful" I replied lovingly.

Mal blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Mal smiled.

"Look I know you guys probably want to rip each other's clothes off right now but you can save that for later, the ball is starting" Doug laughed.

"Doug!" we both exclaimed, our cheeks burning bright red.

"What, all I'm doing is pointing out the obvious sexual tension" Doug teased.

"Just go and tell Lumière that Mal and I are ready to make our grand entrance, okay?" I replied impatiently.

"Okay" Doug replied while holding up his hands in defense.

Soon as Doug had made his way down the stairs and out of earshot I turned to Mal and smiled.

"You ready now?" I asked in a soft tone.

"To be honest I'm still a little nervous" Mal admitted.

"Me too, but I'll be right there beside you to help you through it" I promised.

"I trust you, it's just that we've been together for four years and I'm still not used to being the center of attention" Mal admitted.

"Mal you're one of the strongest people I know, you can do this. Just take a deep breath and trust that everything is going to be okay. Trust your strength, it's in here" I replied confidently while pointing at her heart. "If things do get to be too overwhelming for you tonight I want you to let me know so that I can make it easier for you, okay?" I asked.

"Okay" Mal agreed. "Just so you know it works both ways, if something's bothering you I want you to be honest with me so that I can help you through it. We're each other's strengths" Mal smiled.

"Better together and stronger side by side" I smiled before leaning over to give Mal a kiss on the cheek. "We should get ready to make our way downstairs; I think I see Lumière signaling us" Mal pointed out.

Sure enough, Lumière was standing at the bottom of the staircase gesturing for them to make their grand entrance. I held my arm out for Mal to link her arm through my mine and we started making our way down the staircase.

"Presenting his Majesty, King Benjamin of Auradon escorting Lady Mal" shouted Lumière.

When we finally reached the bottom of the staircase all eyes were on us and everyone clapped. After making our grand entrance everyone returned to chatting amongst themselves and dancing. Mal and I walked around for a bit to greet each guest and then we decided to go and find the rest of our friends. We finally found them after searching for a while; Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, and Jane were all sitting at one of the round tables set up on the left side of the ballroom.

Everyone stood up from the table to greet us.

"Your Majesty, Lady Mal" our friends bowed and curtsied.

Mal and I sometimes wished that everything wasn't so formal, but with me being King we understood that some royal traditions needed to be followed for special occasions like this.

"So what's the special announcement Ben?" Doug asked.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until later" I grinned while squeezing Mal's hand. "In the meantime, may I have this dance milady?" I grinned while holding my hand out to Mal.

"I'd love to" Mal smiled, placing her hand in mine and letting me lead her onto the dancefloor.

When we reached the dancefloor a slow song began to play. I wrapped my hands around Mal's waist just as she wrapped her hands around my neck. We swayed back and forth to the music. After a few minutes our friends decided to join us on the dancefloor.

Soon as the song ended another one began to play and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my father standing there.

"May I cut in?" King Beast smiled.

"Sure, is that okay Ben?" Mal asked.

"Absolutely, I'll go and get us some drinks" I advised.

After leaving Mal with my father on the dancefloor I walked over to the snack table where the drinks were to pour a bottle of wine for Mal and I. After pouring our drinks I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Chad standing there.

"Your Majesty" Chad bowed.

"Prince Chad" I bowed back.

"You seem way happier than usual" Chad pointed out.

"I am" I beamed.

"Well whatever it is I'm happy for you" Chad replied sincerely.

"I'm sorry, was that a compliment?" I teased.

"I have my moments" Chad shrugged while taking a sip of the glass of wine he was holding.

I chuckled.

"So where's Audrey?" I asked.

Chad nodded in the direction behind me. I turned and noticed Audrey sitting with her parents and her grandmother.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"We had an argument" Chad grimaced.

"Sorry to hear that" I replied sincerely.

"It's okay, I know we fight all the time but lately sometimes she seems to be in a way worse mood than usual"

"Don't remind me, last week she nearly knocked me and Mal over in the hall and then insulted her" I frowned.

"She what?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"You want me to have a talk with her?" Chad offered.

"That won't be necessary" I dismissed. "Maybe she was just in a foul mood" I shrugged.

"Well I doubt it but thanks for trying to reassure me" Chad replied.

"No problem, hopefully you two will work things out" I smiled while patting his shoulder.

"I'll see you later, I'd better get back to the table before Audrey decides to come hunt me down" Chad laughed.

"No you wouldn't want that" I laughed as I watched Chad walk away.

After taking a quick sip of my drink I set both glasses down just as Mal appeared in front of me. Mal wrapped her arms around me and crushed her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I was caught off guard at first but soon melted into the kiss. When we broke apart I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Your pretty wow yourself" Mal smiled.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I asked softly.

"Because I felt like it and if I'm being completely honest you look just look so sexy that I couldn't resist" Mal whispered in my ear.

"You're looking very sexy yourself" I whispered. "You know what, I can't wait any longer. Let's make our announcement now" I grinned.

"Now? Can't we wait a little while longer?" Mal whined.

"The ball's going to be over soon" I reminded her.

"Fine" Mal sighed.

"Let's go" I replied eagerly as I dragged Mal over to Lumière in the middle of the ballroom.

"Everyone may I have your attention please!" Lumière shouted, "His Majesty has an announcement to make!"

"Thank you Lumière for that marvelous introduction" I replied calmly.

"Now as you all know my beautiful girlfriend Mal and I have been together for four years now, she's the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So just last week I asked Mal to marry me, we are now officially engaged!" I beamed.

A loud applause rang throughout the entire room. Just as I figured everyone in the room looked happy for. Even Queen Leah along with her daughter Princess Aurora and her husband Prince Philip looked happy for us. However, Audrey didn't look pleased. I knew that deep down inside that me being with Mal was always going to be a sore point for Audrey given the bad history between their two families and because Audrey and I used to date but I was beyond caring. As far as I was concerned that's all in the past. What really matters to me is my future with Mal. I'm in love with Mal and I don't care what anyone thinks.

After being congratulated on our engagement by several people Queen Leah walked up to us followed by Princess Aurora and Prince Philip.

"Your Majesty, we wanted to say congratulations to you and Lady Mal on your engagement" Queen Leah replied sincerely.

"We're so happy for you two" Princess Aurora added.

"Thank you so much" I smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" Mal breathed. "Queen Leah I've always wanted to tell you how deeply sorry I am for what my mother did to your family"

"You don't need to apologize; it wasn't your fault. It was your mother's fault. She made her choice, you are not in any way responsible for what she did" Queen Leah replied sincerely.

"I'll admit we were all a bit wary of you at first, but we've seen firsthand the kind of woman you've become when you saved all our lives at his Majesty's coronation. You're nothing like your mother and you're exactly the kind of Queen that his Majesty and the rest of Auradon needs" Prince Philip smiled.

"That really means a lot to us" I smiled.

"Just be sure to invite us all to the wedding" Princess Aurora teased.

"Definitely" I promised.

"Before we go I was wondering if the Lady Mal would honor me with a dance?" Prince Philip asked.

"I would like that" Mal smiled after letting go of my hand and letting Prince Philip lead her onto the dancefloor.

"Well we'd better go have one last glass of wine before we go, take care your Majesty" Queen Leah replied as her and Princess Aurora both curtsied.

After Queen Leah and Princess Aurora had both left and started to make their way over to where the drinks were being served I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Audrey standing there.

"Can we talk in your office? There's something important that I would like to discuss with you" Audrey bluntly responded.

"Sure Audrey" I replied politely.

After I followed Audrey out of the ballroom we walked down the hall until we came to a stop in front of my office. I opened the door and gestured for Audrey to go in first. I closed the door halfway behind us, not wanting to be alone with Audrey any longer than I had to.

"So what's so important?" I asked.

"I think you need to rethink your decision on marrying Mal" Audrey said.

"Excuse me, I thought you said this was important" I replied, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"She isn't right for you" Audrey continued.

"Audrey-" I started.

"No Ben, she's Isle trash!" Audrey spat.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that; Mal is not Isle trash!" I shouted. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me" I shot back.

"Which is more than I can say for you" I added bitterly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Audrey shouted.

"It means that you're self-centered and you take everything for granted. You don't care about anybody but yourself Audrey" I pointed out.

"That's not true!" Audrey spat.

"Yes it is, because if you truly cared about anyone but yourself we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. For goodness sake, you have Chad. He worships the ground you walk on and he loves you but yet here you are. You're so busy sticking your nose in my relationship because you're jealous and can't except the fact that you and I are never getting back together!" I shouted.

"How dare you!" Audrey spat. "Mal can't give you what I can" Audrey stated.

"Audrey the only thing that you're giving me right now is a headache!" I snapped.

"She isn't Queen material Ben" Audrey stressed.

"And you are?" I asked incredulously.

"Well-" Audrey started.

"Well nothing" I stated cutting her off. "You were raised in a family of heroes Audrey, but with the way you're acting right now you're no better than the other villains on the Isle!" I added.

Audrey recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"How could you say that?" Audrey cried.

"I love Mal and she loves me. She loves me for me, not just because I'm King. "You only wanted to be with me for the crown" I pointed out.

"That's not true" Audrey scoffed. "I bet she'll run off to the Isle again once things get tough!" Audrey added.

"Watch yourself Audrey" I warned her. "That is my fiancé, your future Queen and you will show her some respect!"

"You need to go" I advised.

"No!" Audrey exclaimed.

"This conversation is over" I sighed.

"You're making a mistake" she replied.

"Audrey nothing you say is going to change my mind. Mal and I are getting married and that's final!" I shouted.

I took a deep breath in order to calm myself down.

"Now leave!" I demanded.

"Don't stop on my account" a familiar voice responded from the doorway. Audrey turned around in horror to see Chad standing there in the doorway with a hurt expression on his face.

"How much of that did you hear?" Audrey asked.

"All of it" Chad responded trying to hold back tears.

"Chad I-" Audrey started.

"Don't Audrey!" Chad shouted angrily.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Ben, Audrey and I need to have a talk. Would you mind leaving us alone?" Chad asked in a deadly calm voice that left no room for negotiation.

"That's fine by me, we're done here anyway" I replied before giving Audrey a dark look as I walked past her and exited my office. Halfway down the hall and I could still hear Chad shouting at Audrey. I couldn't believe what just happened. Even though my argument with Audrey was finished my beastly temper was starting to return to the surface. There was only one person who could calm me down right now and I need to be in her arms right away. Without a second thought I started to make my way back to the ballroom to search for Mal.

 _Meanwhile on the Isle…._

" _Good people of Auradon, it is my pleasure to announce that King Benjamin and Lady Mal are now officially engaged to be marry" a voice from the tv announced._

" _Well, well, well" Harry Hook sneered. "So Beastie Boy thinks he can marry my love? Well not if I have anything to do with it!" Harry cackled._

" _I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck here just like the rest of us brother" Harriet pointed out._

" _Not for long, there's always a way. First opportunity I get to escape I'm taking it, I'll just bide my time. Auradon and Mal will be mine!" Harry cackled evily._


End file.
